Shattered Memories
by Schizophrenic.Psycho
Summary: AL Rangiku and Gin met and became friends at the orhanage but that all changed when Rangiku got adopted and became popular while Gin goes to the same school but is already labled the 'creep'
1. Pink Scarf

Ok well yeah not much to say but this is my first fanfic besides my last one but that one didn't work out to well so yeah please don't flame to hard i burn easily.Oh and this is alter universe and please excuse my gramer and spelling and also im sorry but i couldn't do gin's accenct

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the charcters...but if I did :) kukukuku

No Birthday

"Gin,gin wait up" gin only increased the size of his grin at the little seven year old Rangiku. "Do you know what we have in common Rangiku-chan?" rangiku only tilted her head in responds then tapped her chin, face covered with thought thinking hard. With one long slender finger creeping out from out of his sleeve as he flicked the orenge haired girl in the forehead leaving a little red mark in the middle of her forehead. "Hey what was that for?" pouted the little girl.

When suddenly gin quickly turned around waving a slender finger in the air back and fourth. "To think you forgot this place Rangiku-chan" she quickly wiped her head around to find herself in a field of flowers where she had first met her only friend gin. She turned her aqua blue eyes to her friend waiting for an explantion. Gin's trademark grin doubled (if possible) "Do you want to know what we have in common rangiku-chan?" rangiku quickly shook her head up and down.

"We both don't have birthdays" the seven year old boy had his head tilted up to the sky then deep crimson meet deep blue as he reached in his pocket and pullled out a light fluffy pink scarf.

"Happy birthday Rangiku-chan"

"Happy Birthday to the both of us..."

sorry it was so short but this is just the prologue so tell me what you think

oh and I will make the first chapter longer


	2. Take My Heart With You

well to think this story would have been deleted if it weren't for one reviewer so those of you who are reading this you should be thankful to that one reviewer cause to think i thought no liked this story so here's a big shout out to a very cool reviewer.Oh and this is in Gin's pov so yeah and last I hope my one reviwer (including you readers) won't be disappointed because these will have to be short chapters

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!

disclamier:i don''t own bleach

Chapter one-Take My Heart With You

I took slow steady steps leting her think she won. Picking up random objects for her and my amusment until I heard a little giggle. My crimson eye's landed on the couch when an idea sparked in my head. I quickly turned around and walked back down the hall and went down around another hall leading to the same couch Rangiku was hiding behinde.

I was watching her from the hallway behinde the couch. She kept peeking over the couch cusions never suspecting anybody to be watching her from behinde. I walked over to her small frame and whispered in her ear:

"BOO"

I watched as she squeled with surprise then fell over.

"You cheated!!"

"There's no rules in hide and seek"

The little Rangiku stuck out her pink tongue

"Well, now there is and rule one is no sneaking up on me!"

I could only smirk in response.

DING,DING!

Rangiku's mood completly changed when she heard the bell echo in the halls

"Smily-chan it's time time for lunch come on we have to hurry there serving choclate cupcakes today!!!!!" Rangiku squeled

I let her drag me to the lunchroom. Suddenly a hand snatched Rangiku's forearm in there perfect manicured fingernails.It was the owner of the of the orgenge she had two adults accompanying her.

"There you are Rangiku-chan now! please come and follow me your going to have a nice conversation with these fine people!"

The owner of the orgenge's voice was covered in sweet words as she dragged the little Rangiku away from her only friend.

Gin knew but Rangik didn't. Gin knew that the chances of seeing her agian were slim. Gin knew she was getting adopted because who wouldn't want to adopt a loving kid like Rangiku?

And last Gin knew that when she was gone she'd be taking the pisces of his heart with her...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ok im sorry for any spelling&grammer mistakes in the story so please review and tell me what you think! oh and I'm thinking of making this story a song fic what do you think?


	3. Missing Somthing

Yay more reviewers well on with the story!Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes

And I would never put Rangiku with anyone else but Gin but in this case she has to go with Aizen for now until later chapters there will be Rangiku&Gin

Disclamier:don't own bleach

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 2- Missing Somthing

"BEEP,BEEP,BEE-"

"BAM!!!!"

The alarm crashed aganist the wall as a beatiful big breasted teen threw off the covers. She grabbed some clothes from her clothes chest and went to take a shower. She couldn't help but to think she might have the most perfect life. She had great grades,she was popular,she had popular friends a hot football player for a boyfriend along with a huge house and a pair of pushover parents what more could a teen like Rangiku ask for?

To bad she always thought she was missing somthing...

"Rangiku sweetie breakfeast is ready!"

The orange haired teen jumped out of the shower and got dressed then headed to the breakfeast table.

"Yum this is great mom"

"Thank you honey do you need a ride to school today? I wouldn't want you to walk in the snow!"

"No Aizen is going to pick me up"

BEEP,BEEP! (AN:lmao the horn and rangiku's alarm clock have the same sound)

"Oh that's him right now bye mom"

Rangiku gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her school bag and her pink scarf and heading out the door. Aizen was waiting for her he gave her a peck on the lips before opening the passenger door for her. When she was inside she sw all her popular friends inside the car as well. On the way to school they talked and gosiped about who's dating who,who did this,who fought who blah,blah,blah

When they got there Aizen parked in his parking spot specificly made for him because who wouldn't honor the king of populars (AN:heavy sarcasim).Once inside the buliding everywhere they went they had there own group and people with lower status would move aside to let them through. Truthfully Rangiku hated being followed I mean even to the bathroom! or when people would be afraid of her she might tell her boyfriend on them or spread a rumor. Don't get it wrong she loved the attention but somtimes it wasn't that great.

Finally they made it to the classroom in one piece! All the populars sat in the back where they could bascily do what they wanted without getting caught. Once class started all the teacher did was talk and talk and talk it was driving Rangiku to suicidal bordom. Twenty minutes later the click of the classroom door being opened could be heard throughout the classroom. Every eye in the classroom flew to the person standing in front of the classroom.

"Why are you late?!?!" growled the teacher

"Woke up late" spoke the late student

Rangiku stared at the guy in front of the class he looked cute. When he walked towards his seat he sent a wide grin in her direction. Rangiku blushed from getting caught checking him out the only thing that bothered her about this person was that:

He looked familair...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I'm really sorry there were a bunch of spelling and grammer errors but I'm to lazy to go and fix them and I'm also sorry this chapter sucked but I was tired I know lame excuse but don't hate me! And guess what song Im listening to: bringin sexy back!

Im bringin sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act...

OK REVIEW RIGHT...ABOUT...NOW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Meet The Creep

This goes out to Gothic Queen thanks for reviewing but when you reviewed and said it was short well like I said in my last chapter theses are all going to be short chapter

**Important!! please read the print below before reading this story or you will be confused!!**

_Rangiku's thought are in italic's_

_Gin's thought's are in italic's and underlined_

Disclamier: Idon't own Bleach

991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991991

Chapter Three-Meet The Creep

This wasn't good the hot guy was walking towards her! The teen walking towards Rangiku had silver hair a twisted kinda creepy grin with crimson eyes along with his unnaturly pale skin and long arms and legs. He wore black baggy jeans with a long silver chain and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hello I'm Ichimaru Gin"

"Hi" Rangiku could feel the blush returning

_'What was wrong with her this wasn't her. This Rangiku was shy like she was when she was seven while the Rangiku when she was adopted changed that she was confident and aggressive. But right now this jackass was turning her to mush!_

_She'd be damned if she let that happen agian!!_

"Do you have a name?"

Gin tilted his head making him look like a cute puupy.

"Why should I tell you?!?!"

_'Oh great now I'm being a bitch oh well he deserved it for making me act like a little seven year old!!'_

"Pmsing aren't we Rangiku-chan"

_'How does this guy know my name but more important did that mother fucker just ask if I was pmsing!?!?!?'_

_'Still the same Rangiku...'_

Suddenly a note came flying across the room and hit Gin in the head. Gin uncrumpled the note and read the bold font:

**'Oi creep stay away from my girl or you'll pay the ultimate price'**

Gin's grin widened as he took out a pen and wrote the following at the bottom of the notebook paper:

**'Ah a price to pay huh? Well what about a nickel that should cover it ne?'**

Gin crumpled up the note and returned it back to Aizen by chucking it at him when the teacher had her back turned. Aizen read the note and afterwards gave Gin a death glare that would of killed Gin on the spot but the silver haired teen just gave Aizen a grin and a wave. The class still had another half an hour left much to Rangiku's dismay. The reason for her dreading the last half hour was because Gin kept staring at her with a huge grin on his face elbows propped on the desk chin resting on his hands.

_'This guy just had to sit behinde her..'_

"Can you please stop staring at me!!!" growled Rangiku over her shoulder

"No"

"Why are you staring at me?!?!"

Gin leaned over until his hot breath coated Rangiku's ear.

"Because your beautiful..."

"DING,DING!!!!"

The highschool students ran out of the classroom all but Rangiku.

"Let's go babe"

Rangiku broke from her daze and gave her boyfriend a small smile but when she turned around to yell at Gin he was gone like he was never there to begin with.

_Like he was never there..._

The whole day had gone by like a dream like she was in the classroom taking notes but she wasn't. Each class Rangiku would look for Gin. This was actually a blessing and a curse. The blessing was that she would never have to see him agian the curse was she would be looking for him all day. Finally after class lunch was next and Rangiku was starving but when she got to her locker she froze

_'So he is real...'_

Gin stood there leaning aganist her locker grin still present and giving her a finger wave.

"Miss Me?"


	5. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

okay sorry this took so damn long but hopefully this chapter will make up for me not writing in a while and I made this chapter longer and to let you all know now all my chapter will be longer (not longer like a light in darkness though just a pit shorter) and I hope you like this chapter waya! (and sorry for any spelling or grammer)

_italics are Rangiku's thoughts_

_**bold are lyrics**_

Disclamier:Don't own bleach or music

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Rangiku face heated up

_'I can't get rid of this guy'_

"What?!?" growled Rangiku

**Yes I am I hope you think you beat me**

"What's wrong love? Not even a hello or a how are you?" questioned Gin

_'I can't believe this jackass just called me __**love!!!!**__ like hell that would ever happen!!'_

_'Even though he has a nice ass...'_

"Don't call me love! and you don't deserve a hello or a how are you, now what do you want?!?!"

"Aw, why can't I call you love is it because your big shot boyfriend and why not a little hello what did I do to deserve this treatment" pouted Gin

**Hope I start talking crazy Before you understand me**

"No it's not because of my boyfriend I mean er- just why the hell are you here!!"

"So mean to me Rangiku-chan" said Gin wiping a fake tear from his eye, his grin still in perfect place.

Rangiku just rolled her eyes

"Just what the hell do you want?"

"What makes you think I want somthing?" said a grinning Gin leaning aganist Rangiku's locker

Right then Rangiku was about to walk away fed up with him already.

**Are we through You think that I'm beneath you**

"Your right you caught me"

"What are you-"

Rangiku was cut off by the warm pink lips of Gin

_'What is he doing!!! And why am I enjoying this!"_

**But you like the things that I do Wrap em up and take em with you**

When Rangiku opened her eye's she was all alone in the hallway. She looked down and in her hands was her pink scarf.

_'I must of left it in the classroom...'_

She put her scarf on but stopped when a golden necklace slide out from the scarf. The necklace had a gold chain with a gold heart dangling from the chain.

_'it's beatiful'_

Rangiku blushed and put the necklace on.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

At Lunch:

"Oi Rangiku-chan why were you so late for lunch?" her friend Rukia asked

_'Shit what to say?what to say what to say what to say!!!'_

"Uh the teacher held me back to talk"

"Oh ok"

**I'm alright Hope I can sleep for one night If not to cool my insides**

Rangiku breathed a sigh of relieve before scanning her surrondings looking for a certain grinning male. But there was no trace of him until ten minutes later Gin waltzed into the lunch room and took a seat at an empty lunch table. When blue eyes clashed with crimson eyes Gin smirked and blew Rangiku a kiss before she whipped her head around. Face as red as an apple.

**Maybe to calm my backside Rain on me I got a weakness in me**

_'I can't believe that guy just kissed me!'_

More blood rushed to Rangiku's face

"Oi Rangiku-san have you heard of the new creep?" asked Mitsuki

**I think that weakness feeds me I don't think you think you need me Sunshine, you're the best time  
**

Mistsuki was just another teen sitting at the table trying to get popular.

"Creep?"

Rangiku furrowed her brows at Mitsuki

"Yeah over there"

Mitsuki pointed to the table in the cornor behinde them where Gin sat

_'The same guy who kissed me.Ichimaru Gin.'_

"Gin?"

**I ever, ever had But I think I made you feel bad A black fly on your necktie Time after time**

That's when every female (not including the staff) sitting in the lunch room gasped an every teen turned there heads to stare at Rangiku like she grew another head.

"You know the creep?!?!"

"I-well-no I only know his name..."

That's when the lunch room came back to life with chatter and laughter.

"Oh that's good I thought you were like friends with him or somthing" Mitsuki sighed with relief

_'Why did I lie about Gin?'_

"Are you kidding me she doesn't need that freak"

Aizen sat himself next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Not even two minutes later she could feel eye's penertrate the back of her head. Rangiku tensed slightly and shifted her eye's behinde her without gaining anyone's attention. She could see from the cornor of her eye a frowning Gin (An:Gasp Gin can frown!)

_'This is the first I've ever seen him frown'_

Gin got up from his lonly table and left the cafteria. This shocked Rangiku.

_'I wonder what's wrong Not like I care!'_

**But when the sun starts sinking  
On your beautiful soul  
Make you cry, cry baby  
Make you feel so cold  
Don't you know it's alright  
Sometimes you just got to show how you feel  
Cause that's you baby  
Hell, you're so real**

After the five minutes he left all that invaded Rangiku's mind was Gin. And emotions and feeling for Gin nawed at her heart. She shouldn't care for him. Hell she didn't even know him! But every time she tried to forget him a voice would whisper an almost non-existent whisper calling out:

_'Gin'_

With a sigh Rangiku made up a second excuse and left the table.

_'Great I left to make sure Gin was okay but I don't even know where he went'_

After wandering around for about ten minutes she found an old classroom at the back of the school deciding to check in the classroom with doubts heavy in her mind she turned the doornob to peek in.

Gin was actually in the classroom sitting on top of the teachers desk. His arms propped behinde him on the desk supporting him from falling backwards, a lit cigarete betwen his lips. She slammed the door shut trying to get his attention but he just acted like she wasn't there.

**Run this round in your head  
Like you don't know what's on the inside  
You don't know me too well  
You ain't seen my bad side  
Shame on me, shame on the things that I be  
If you could complicate me  
If you could get inside me  
Sometimes, you're the best time  
I've ever, ever known  
A pretty girl with a wicked smile on  
But I've cried for the last time  
Something just don't feel right**

"I didn't know you smoked"

Still no answer

"You probably shouldn't smoke the teacher might smell the smoke or the smoke detctor-"

"No teachers ever come over this part of the school and the smoke dector is broken"

Rangiku blushed Gin was never this emtionless.

_'What am I even doing here if he's just going to ignore me'_

Rangiku spun on her heel and made her way to the classroom door. When a voice stopped her in her tracks.

**But when the sun starts sinking  
On your beautiful soul  
Make you cry, cry baby  
Make you feel so cold  
Don't you know it's alright  
Sometimes you just got to show how you feel  
Cause that's you baby  
Hell, you're so real**

"It's a pity you don't remeber"

Rangiku glanced over her shoulder

"Rember what?"

"I'll let you figure that out"

Gin's frown finally formed back into his tradmark grin.

"What are you talking about?!?!" shouted Rangiku giving Gin a death glare.

"Why did you follow me?" questioned Gin

Rangiku tensed up and felt the blood rush back to her cheeks

_'Think of an excuse,think of an excuse,think of an excuse!!!!!'_

"I'm here because you kissed me!!"

"So you want more of my kisses?"

**You always know just who you are  
You never needed someone else  
To realize yourself**

Rangiku could feel more blood rush to her cheeks

"**NO!!** I'm here to tell you to leave me alone!"

"You weren't acting like you wanted me to leave me alone when I kissed you"

This time Rangiku thought she was going to faint from all the blood rushing to her face.

**How when the sun starts sinking  
On your beautiful soul  
Make you cry, cry baby  
Make you feel so cold  
Don't you know it's alright  
Sometimes you just got to show how you feel  
Cause that's you baby  
Hell, you're so real**

"You caught me off guard!!!!"

"Then why did you kiss me back"

_'Urg!! this guy knows how to get under my skin!!'_

Before Rangiku could sat anything the late bell to class rang.

"Seeya Rangiku-chan"

Gin left a small kiss on Rangiku's forehead before slipping a a small note in her hands. When the soft click of the door could be heard Rangiku reached up and touched her forehead.

_'He really needs to stop kissing me...And I need to stop leting him...'_

**Yeah baby, you're so real  
Yeah baby, you're so real  
So real, so real  
Oh god, yeah  
Yeah, yeah**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay this is the first I've ever wrote a song in to a chapter so tell me what you think

Song:You're So Real

Artist:Matchbox Twenty


	6. Author's Note Please Read

Authors Note

I'm really not liking this fic right now and I want to know if you guys want me to continue if i don't get at least one review wanting me to continue then i will delete this fanfic (maybe).


	7. Gin Makes Me Real

Hi well thanks to four reviews that this fanfic will live to see another day so I'm kinda glad. A special thank you to Heartlessful, Waya, an annonyous reviewer and Dark Rurouni Alchemist anyways im sorry this chapter is so short and I will not be restarting A Light In Darkness so I will be writing another chapter for that fanfic soon

Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes (my beta is gone and I don't want to bug her)

Disclamier: I don't own Bleach

Gin Makes Me Real

The feeling would never leave her. It followed her around like a loyal puppy everywhere she went. This feeling of lonlyness. She could be surrounded by people but feel desserted. This lonlyness created a gap in her in which it lived and breathed.

Rangiku was tired of wearing this mask. Always telling the people around her she was alright when she wasn't. Tired and most of all tired of throwing out fake emotions. Rangiku wasn't Rangiku. She let the people around her mold her into what they wanted to see. And what they wanted was perfect flawless gorgeous talted Rangiku.

They found her flaws before she even knew them and molded the claw over her flaws . Bearing them deep inside her to rot. Rangiku just played there game. Allowing them to dig there hands inside her and make her into what they see fit. They would never accept the real Rangiku.

Hell she didn't even know who the real Rangiku was. She got so used to the _'perfect' _Rangiku she lost herself. But ever since Gin every single emotion wasn't planned.

Not Expected.

Not Thought of.

It Just Happened.

For the first time in a long time everything was real.

Gin made her real.

It was like waking up from a coma. Rangiku was actually slightly happy around Gin. She didn't have to impress or make anyone happy around him. She could yell at him and not worry what people will think of her. Rangiku was actually very envious of Gin.

Never have to fake smile.

Never have to get straight A's.

Never have to impress.

Rangiku craved to be Gin the only thing holding her back was the feeling of being wanted. She needed attention and loved the looks of envy and admiration.

"Knock,Knock"

Rangiku blinked a couple of times snapping back to reality. Once she came back to earth she noticed she was hucnched over a blank piece of papper and her pencil still in her hand. Rangiku let out a groan.

"Honey, you ok?" Rangiku's adopted mom asked

"Yeah mom"

Rangiu forgot to do her homework because of all her daydreaming.

"Oh and honey your boyfriends here"

Rangiku groaned agian and had to hold back the urge to bang her head aganist the desk.

To be honest she never really liked Aizen her _'friends' _ hooked her up with him.

"Coming"

Rangiku scooted her chair back and got up to look at least decent. She put on a little pit of make up on and grabbed her backpack.

"Another hectic day _great _but at least I have Gin" mumbled Rangiku but when those words left her lips she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell am I saying!!"

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yes mom I'm ok I'm perfectly fine!" Rangiku screamed

_'...Just slowly losing my sanity'_

/

okay so tell me what you think please review (more reviews quiker updates) by the way I'm sorry it took me so long to update I'll be starting school soon and I have a horse to take care of and plus I'm just plain lazy. Also in the last chapter i forgot about that note so I'll have to figure somthing out for that.

Anyway Please Review!


	8. Two Can Play At This Game

Two Can Play At This Game!!

Rangiku was pissed to put it simply she was a bomb ready to explode.

There was this thing!This Girl!

Talking to Gin!

The pimple faced big blacked framed glasses wearing yard sale clothes wearing girl!, but don't worry this didn't bother Rangiku, nope not a bit.

Was he playing with her hair!

That Son of A Bitch!

Gin looked up at Rangiku a coy smile on his face

oh don't worry buddy two can play at this game

Rangiku shoved the girl who Aizen's hand rested on her thigh. The girl went flying into the lockers while the orange haired teen wrapped her arms around Aizens's neck who in turn smirked

"What's this baby cold to me and now your all over me?"

Rangiku put on her best fake sickly sweet smile putting her mask back in place

"I'm sorry hun it's all the stress of the exams"

The mask slipped

Rangiku turned her head to face Gin she stuck out her tongue at him,and pulled her right bottom eye lid down.

Take That!

Gin grinned and settled his hand on the back of the girl Rangiku growled

'Okay that's it'

Rangiku untangled her arms from her boyfriend and headed over to Gin. He gave her a little finger wave when she approached. Rangiku glared and put her hands on her hips lightning aimed at Gin her face covered in a angery blush, but before she could cusss Gin out Aizen spoke.

"What the fuck did I tell you stay away from my girlfriend!"

Gin put a finger to his lips

"Oh but on the contrary your girlfrind came to me......maybe...perhaps because she wanted a boyfriend who could give her some real sex...ne?"

Gin smiled innocently.

Rangiku was turning redder.

Aizen was fuming.

Rangiku's boyfriend pulled back his fist and thrusted it forward towards the sarcastic Gin. He easily dodged it pulling his head back dodging all hits from the football player.

"Oh did I make the hulk angrey?"

Rangiku sighed

'This had to stop'

Rangiku put her hand on Aizen's shoulder

"You son of a-"

**THUMP**

the orange haired teen went flying head connecting with the soild cold tiles. A purple blue bruise forming on her cheek laying there motionless. Everyone was cast into a pregnant pause staring at the motionless teen on the ground.

Gin stood erect fist clenched, and bangs covering his eye's

"Shouldn't of done that"

Aizen stood shocked, but wiped the expression off his face and placed it back with anger.

The pale teen was frowning as he gazed up at Aizen for everyone to witness Gin's blood stained eyes and soon to be blood stained Aizen.

_____________________________________________________________

disclamier-i don't own bleach

okay so yeah i was inspired by the last person who reviewed it made me very happy so updated yay and I could of sooner if my internet worked but anyway sorry for any mispelled words and grammer plus the short chapter and the rushed chapter, but anyway I'll try to update soon.

Now click the purple bottom below!


	9. Just A Dream?

Just A Dream?

The sun glisened it's rays soaking the land. Flowers littered the grassy plain thier perfumed scent curling around Rangiku's nose where a butterfly settled to rest its weary wings. Eyelids fluttered open to gaze upon the world around her. The butterfly noticing he was being watched took flight before she could reach out and touch him.

"What?"

Rangiku felt her right cheek surprised to not feel it swelled or any pain at all. She looked around once more at the perfect scenery.

_'Where was Gin and Aizen? Where the heck was the school?'_

"Where the hell am I?"

"Isn't it obvisous?Your in a field"

Rangiku looked over to see a ten year old boy and her jaw hit the ground.

Sitting cross legged with some yellow daisys in his pale hand. The sun making his short white hair shine as well as his pale skin. He was wearing loose black robes and a huge grin was stitched onto his face.

"Gin" she gasped

_'Oh My God it's mini Gin and he's so cute!'_

Rangiku threw her arms around him cuddling him and in return his cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Nice to see you too Giku-chan"

"How did you get so little?"

Gin gave her a confused look

"I don't know what your talking about, but I picked you these"

The little boy handed over the yellow flowers. She grasped the fragile stems just staring at them watching as the sun made the petals turn into a liquid gold and the gentle breeze played with thier hair.

_'I like this Gin he's not confusing and he gives me flowers!'_

Soft lips meet Rangiku's forehead and her eyes widened.

"Goodbye Giku-chan"

She felt his words ghost over her forehead and the next thing she knew he was running away. Rangiku gasped and scrambled after him.

"Hey, Wait!" she cried

Hearing his giggles echo like they were in a tunnel. Soon everything turned dark there was an eclipse. The flowers dipped their heads and were turning a dusty brown. Rangiku panted reaching out a hand her fingers grazed his sleeve. He glanced over his shoulder his grin seeming to illuminate in the dark.

"Gin..."

She whispered before tumbling face first into the never ending darkness.

_____________________________________________________

"Gin!" Rangiku shouted

Sitting upright the blanket making a puddle in her lap. Her blue eyes took in her surrondings the ugly gray walls a tv in the right cornor and a small netural bed.

"You called?"

Rangiku jumped and shoot her head to the left where the voice was talking to her. Rangiku's petal soft lips connecting with pale petal lips.

_'Rape!'_

Rangiku slapped the other person a pink hand print staining the pale cheek.

"Nice to see your awake"

Gin rubbed the sore spot pouting

"You the one who kissed me, but you slap me for it"

Rangiku exploded red and fisted the sheets in her hands.

"Why the hell were you so damn close!?!"

Gin leaned down in his chair resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Why were you calling me?"

"Answer my question first!"

"Nope"

_'ugh I wish I was dreaming agian'_

"Nope what?"

"I won't answer the question"

Rangiku reached up and touched her cheek feeling it sting like an angrey wasp.

"Owie"

Gin cupped the hand touching the wound.

"Do you want to take some pills for the pain?"

"No, it dosen't hurt!"

She whipped her head away from him slapping his hand away in the process.

"Why are you here?"

Gin just Grinned staring at her

"I'll let you figure that out"

_'Here we go agian..'_

"Where's Aizen what happened?"

Gin pointed to the bed next to her and she nearly choked on her saliva.

There was a hardly noticable Aizen next to her covered in bloodied bandages she looked back at Gin to also notice some of his battle wounds. They consisted of little cuts and a bruise here and there.

"Are you okay?" she whispered

His grin inlargened as he unbutton his schol shirt to reveal a large purple bruise around his belly button.

_'That looks like it hurts probably not as muh as Aozens though'_

"Aw do you care about me? what about your boyfriend?"

Rangiku snorted crossing her arms

"What boyfriend"

She went back to gazing at the sheets a sadness consuming her blue orbs.

"So what happened?"

Gin poked her forehead gently causing her to look at him the same grin on his face just slighty more sadistic.

_Flashback_

_Bits of blood littered the tiles as Gin swung his fist making a direct hit to Aizens cocky grin_

_"Fucker!"_

_Aizen spat out the blood on the tiles charging like an angrey bull towards the pale teen. Crimson eye's shinedwith blood lust his knee now connecting with his muscular stomache more blood spilling on the floor._

_A fist dug into a soft and pale stomache making Gin cough violently and spit blood some of it dribbling down his chin. Gin chuckled licking the blood from his chin eyes glowing more._

_"Wanna Play Rough Do ya?"_

_Gin returned the punch with another knee to the stomache before ending the fight with a headbutt to the football players hard skull. When Aizen was out cold Gin limped over to Rangiku's body and brang her to the nurse._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________________________________

"Nothing"

"ASizen is covered in bloodied bandages and your hurt but its nothing" she yelled

"Yup..... Nothing"

Rangiku slapped a hand to her forehead then groaned in pain afterwards

_'I'm such a dumbass'_

"Your gonna need these"

He said getting her pils and setting them next to her heading over towards the door giving a wave of his hand

"Saynora Giku-chan"

Rangiku mouth gaped open

_'Deja vu.......'_

A perfume scent drifted to her nose and she turned to face the alluring smell to find yellow daisys staring at her. A cracked window bringing in the wind to play with her hair and the yellow daisys. A simple white card hanging from a flower.

_Love, Gin....._

_________________________________________

Disclamier:I don't own Bleach

Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors

I would really like to thank my reviewers especially ComfortAngel your reviews always make me want to write up another chappie so this chappie is dedicated to you! *huggles* thanks for all the nice reviews!and hell yes i will read your fanfics! :) and Shirou08 i relize I'm a dumbass *knocks head aganist keyboard* i forgot the damn note I'll add it in here somehow.......and sorry it's not too clear (Rangiku and Gin arent't really friends) okay thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Please Review and telll me what you think!


	10. Author's Note

AU

Hey just really want to thank all my reviewer's (cool guy33 and omgitskirby) and all the story alerts and favorites and I also want to agologize because I haven't updated in FOREVER but, theres just too much shit that's been going on with me and my family BUT I **PROMISE **to update this week or weekend just give me some time to plan out theses next chappie's cause I have no flippin idea where I'm going with this fanfic. And I reread my first couple of chappie and I can't beleive you guys liked it! i reread it and thought: Ew. So I need your guys help I totally forgot about that fucking note and if you guys got any good ideas what I should put in the note just email me and would you guys like me to switch to Gin's pov for a bit? so yeah that's about it I promise to update in a couple of days just let me plan out what I'm gonna do.

email and tell me what you guys think,


	11. Pure Bliss and A Chesire Grin

Pure Bliss and A Chesire Grin

Disclamier: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

The person in the mirror isn't me. This Rangiku has a swollen cheek and a broken spirit. The real Rangiku wouldn't of never dated an abusive ego-centric bastard.

At least I think........

Who is the girl in the mirror?

Who is Rangiku?

I cautiously reached out towards this other person in the miror. She stared back at me with a blank stare and messy hair. The lights flickered above me and coughs racked through my body like a raging storm inside my chest. I almost felt like I was going to upchuck. These short and fast spazzum's shaking through my body.

"Holy Shit"

The only two words I managed to choke out before it progessively slowed down to mild little coughs.

"You ok in there?"

The nurses voice filled the bathroom bouncing off walls sounding almost like more then one person but, Rangiku paid her no attention. Crystal eye's widened by the pearly blood splatters decorating the inside of the sink.

"F-Fine"

She turned the water on full blast watching as the water gathered the blood and dragged it down the sink. She assumed she must of bitten her cheeck when Aizen punched her.

"Your Parent's will be here soon"

Rangiku mentally groaned in her herad that's the last thing she wanted to deal with. Because when you get punched in the face all you want to hear every five minutes from your mom is:

"Are you ok?"

The from dad:

"It must of been a misunderstanding"

Yeah because his fist totally has a mind of it's own and magically just couldn't control itself and happen to smash his girlfriend's face.

Oops my bad honey.

Rangiku turned the water on full blast agian to drown out the chatter outside the bathroom door. Feeling the water on my face felt like heaven. Carving through the fake Rangiku like a knife through butter. I looked back at her and wiped the rest of the make-up off.

"Who needs her anyway?"

knock, knock

"Sweet heart are you ok in there?"

Oh god here we go agian

"Come on out honey and we'll go get some ice cream!"

Ok don't get me wrong I love my parents to death, but really dad ice cream? what am I like five and you know it will totally make this hideous bruise go away.

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to break my head against the sink instead turned my attention to the little window above the toilet. I checked to make sure the door was locked cause you know it would be pretty akward to see your daughter with her ass halfway out the window or getting stuck.

"Oh hey mom and dad just had to get some fresh air!"

Yeah I'm sure that would fly over actually I'm pretty sure they would just ask if I needed help

I could seriously get away with murder.

I considered my optios glancing at the door then the window for the hundreth time.

"Precious are you sure your ok?"

No, mom I slipped and broke my head on the toilet. I rolled my eyes god this is only the second time she's said it, but it's already getting on my nerves!

I jumped up on the porcleain toilet and peeked out the window to make sure the coast was clear. When it was I heaved my body up an out of the window...........or tryed........

"Damn these monsters!"

Rangiku practically was trying to shove her double D breasts out the window.

"They couldn't make this window any smaller!"

After alot of pushing and holding her breath she squeezed out.

"My god I feel like I've just given birth!"

When Rangiku fell out on her ass it happen to be the perfect time when a freshmen was walkig around the cornor. He stared like a fish out of water. Rangiku's shirt was showing a ton of clevage and her skirt was riding up. Rangiku just glared her eyebrow twitching.

"Sweetie pie talk to me are you ok?!"

The red haired beauty quickly fixed her outfit then turned to the drooling freshmen.

"Eye's up here"

Her hand closing his mouth and up to her eye level.

"Tell a soul that you saw me and 'I'll shove those books up your ass understood?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes"

Rangiku lightly patted him on the head

"Good boy"

"Oh my god blossom I'm really worried are you ok?!"

After hearing that for the fifth time she booked it. Running like the devil was on her heels. The breeze passing her caressing her skin softly like a lover's embrace. A smile broke onto her face the sun's setting ray's kissing her face and hair flying behinde her like a tornado of red curl's.

Her running leading her to an old rusted park. She walked over to the swing to catch her breath. Flopping down on the swing like she ran for day's. Pulling off her sweaty socks and flats then rubbing her sore feet. A almost calming serel feeling seemed to drift through the park.

This felt just right no words could describe the peace and inner cleansing she felt. A lite misty feeling cooling her body and the setting sun dancing over the glistening pebbles. The stars revealing themselves one by one. Twinkling ornaments in the sky. She pushed off the ground and let her eyes fall shut. Letting her head tilt back in pure bliss. Feet now joining her off the ground.

The misty breeze playing with the red curls and tickling her toes. She felt as if she was five agian. A time when everything was so simple with her friend who's face always seemed to be so blurry except for that grin he always wore stuck to her mind like glue. He would push her on the swing.

"Need a push?"

Crystal eye's shot up to the chesire grin directly above her and all the twinkling stars surrounding it.

* * *

Yup I made the deadline just in time so tell me what you think and I might be a little rustry since I havent wrote in a while and I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors anyways I plan to update every week now unless somthing really drastic happens so don't worry about when my next update will be cause it will be every weekend now. Lastly I wanna thank my reviewers,story alters,people favoriting and what not like:

Animefan0410

cool guy 33

skiggle


	12. A Peak into Gin's life

A Peak into Gin's life

The soft clank of key's echoed in the empty appartment. Ruby eye's scanned his surrounding like a hawk looking for a field mouse in the brush. Dry wall peeling off and dirty dishes accompanying the empty beer bottles scattered across the floor.

The culprit of this mess had dissappear from the crime scene hours ago. Gin rested his palm over his face to block the sight of the smiling family staring back at him. Dust covered them and yet they continued to smile. Spidery pale fingers picked up the picture analyzing the women between the age range of 27-35 with short black bob of hair and a radiant smile. Next to her was a man between the age range of 30-37 holding the women closely he also had a friendly smile while putting a affectionate hand on his adopted son's shoulder.

The adopted son in return was beaming at the photographer like he won a million bucks. A chuckle escaped Gin's lips at that age he thought anything was possible. That family's stuck together threw good and bad. That good always prevails. This was until the night I found my foster mom hanging from the ceiling fan her limp body swaying to it's own invisible tune.

Since that day my foster father Sota can't get over his wife's death: Sakura. He just broke, shut down he drank to numb the pain and doubled his dose of pills to send him to a more bearable world. Sota would get high or drunk off his ass and crash on the couch. When he was having one of his rare day's he would actually attempt to go to work I'm surprised they haven't fired his ass yet. It's like ever since Sakura's death it seems like to Sota that I died along with her or became part of the worthless furniture.

I still wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat memories flashing through my head of her swaying to her tune. No-one knows why she did it. No suicide note. No signs. Nothing.

Did she just get fed up with life?

I don't understand though everyday she smiled her brillant smile, but underneath was she just itching to die? Was it just not worth it anymore?

I'll somtimes wake-up in the middle of the night to hear muffled wailes and cryes only to find Sato in the master bedroom clutching Sakua's nightgown and babling away to it like a madman. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I simply discrded the picture in the furthest cornor's of the apartment.

"Yes?"

"We need you down at 52nd street to collect the money Grimmjow and I will meet you down there"

"Are you asking or demanding" Gin cheerily asked

"You know what your duty's are to us" A stoney voice repiled back

"Ok well since you asked so polietly!"

Gin chuckled agian he loved picking on the unemotional boy. He grabbed his keys grateful for getting out of that hellhole for now. He put the keys in the ignition of his bike and went at broke-neck speed down the streets. The wind combed it's fingers through his hair and bit at his cheeks it felt amazing. To him a haven plus it got his blood pumping. Made him feel alive.

When he arrived Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were already there all three of them had black and white bandanes visibly on thier bodies. Grimmjow had his on his head a sadistic smirk and a dangerous gleam in his had his on his wrist like Gin and he just stood carelessly off to the side. Another teen like them stood between them cornored with his back to the brick wall terrified. Gin entered the alleyway like he was taking a stroll threw the park right as Grimmjow attacked and latched his massive hand around the teen's windpipe.

"Where the fuck is the money you little bitch!" Grimmjow snarled tightening his grip

"Now, now where's your manner's Grimmy-kun that's no way to treat our guest!"

Gin grinned his siignatuer chesire grin while Grimmjow snarled at him

"Call me that agian and I'll rip you a new one!"

Grimmjow released the teen and let him slide down the wall. He winced and tremebled as Gin approached him bending down to his level.

"Hello There"

Gin kneeled down next to the teen as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Now I believe you know why were here don't you"

The teen's eye's widened

"I just need more time! please just give me one more day!"

Gin's cheery grin turned to a frown as he slammed him roughly back into the brick wall Pulling out his hand gun and laying it under the frightened teen's chin.

"I guess this won't end well for you"

A gun shot rang out threw the air. The teen shouted out in surprise and pain. Blood danced threw the air like a baleriana in mid air. Once the blood hit Gin's shirt he threw his off and grabbed the one Grimmy threw to him dumping his old one in the dumpster next to him.

"I'll give you one more day, but if you don't have it by tommarow this bullet will be buried in your skull."

The teen sobbed and tremebled nodding his head. Grimmjow grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him up.

"Come on don't be a little bitch. Take it like a man and be lucky we don't blow your fuckking brains out"

Gin shook his head and headed over to his bike.

"Hey where are you going?"

The silver haired teen ignored him and made sure his gun was tucked away in the waistband of his pants before taking off hearing Grimmjow shout after him. Gin knew he didn't have it in him to blow that kid's brains out. He knew one day it would have to come down to that. That's just another expectation of him. The teen drove endlessly no real destentation in mind until he ended up at the old park he used to play at. He could remeber when his mother would take him here...

Ruby red eye's widened when he saw Rangiku rocking back and fourth on the rusty old swing. Her orange hair swaying in the wind and her crystal blue eyes turning into glowing gems in the fading sunset. He was awe-struck to say the least until an evil idea popped in his head. He snuck up behinde her.

"Need a push?"

The reaction was priceless. She flailed and fell backwards landing on her ass then when you thought the worst was over with the swing came back and slapped her in the face. At that point Gin couln't hold it in and burst out laughing. Crystal gems glared up at him threw the woodchips.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Rangiku ignoring the hand trying to help her up and jumping up herself.

"Would you like a list of what's wrong with me I have quite a few"

Rangiku rolled her eye's

"I"m sure you do"

She turned on her heel to leave when pale spidery fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry please don't leave yet"

She glanced back to see the compassion in his eye's and knew she culdn't leave if she wanted too. So instead she sat back on her swing and watched as Gin sat next to her. He pulled out a cig and lighted it pulling it to his rose colored lips and inhaling the toxic smoke. Rangiku cringed and slapped it out of his hands.

"Stop that it's gross"

Gin pouted

"You could of just asked me to put it out"

Rangiku rolled her eyes agian (she felt herself doing that alot lately)

"You should be thanking me actually"

"Whatever you say cupcake"

"Don't call me that"

"Sweetie?"

"No"

"Babe?"

"No"

"Lover?"

"Hell NO!"

"Hmm not even Giku-chan"

Crystal gems stared at him feeling like somthing in her heart and brain was pulling, but ignored it none the less to stare at the descending sun. Gin frowned glancing up at the stars wishing she would remeber him. Wishing he wouldn't be lost in her memories. Despite all of this they talked until night had finally come. By this time Gin knew he had to get her back to her side of town.

Because when it got dark where Gin lived it got dangerous especially with someone as attractive as Rangiku.

"Hey I'll take you home"

Rangiku jumped up from the swing.

"Hell no!"

Gin walked over to his bike

"What you scared?"

"There's just no way I'm getting on that thing"

Gin reached out and gently touched her cheek like she was made of glass.

"I won't let anything happen to you"

Rangiku blushed and slapped his hand away

"That's not it"

"Well you can either get on or stay here"

Rangiku hestiantly wrapped her arms around him as she got on. He threw her his jacket before he lightly touched her fingers sending electricity up her spine before taking off. The night air sent chills down her spine or he did she still couldn't figure it out. The wind wiped her curly hair behinde her it truly felt like a rollercoaster a huge adrenaline rush!

At times she almost forgot to give him directions to her house. When they got thier Rangiku jumped off his bike like it was on fire.

"Well thanks for the ride bye"

Gin pouted

"What no thank you kiss?'

Rangiku turned to glare at him

"Get lost Gin"

"Ok see you tommarow cupcake"

Gin raced down the street barly dodging the flying sneaker aiming right for his head.

"Goddamit Gin!"

!

diclamier: I own nothing

ok well ignore any mistakes I was up from 12 to 2 in the morning to plan and write this and it still dosen't quite meet up to my expectations but whatever heres a peak into Gin's life tell me what you think

Please REVIEW!


End file.
